Comment je suis tombée amoureuse de la Rousse
by Craspouille
Summary: Quand je me replonge dans les souvenirs de notre relation, quand je repense a comment je suis tombée amoureuse de la Rousse. Fic qui suit les films
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, petite fic pour l'anniversaire de ma femme. Je t'aime mon ange, j'espère que cela te plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Craspouille.**

 **Prologue :**

Il faisait encore nuit quand j'ouvrais les yeux, un rayon de lune éclairait mon visage, ainsi que le corps nu blotti contre moi. Un corps magnifique, chaud, doux, une magnifique chevelure rousse qui caresse doucement mon visage. Je ne peux voir son visage, la jeune femme étant dos à moi, mais je le devinais aisément, le connaissant par cœur. Un doux sourire devait étirer ses lèvres pulpeuses, charmeuse, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser. Son petit nez droit, qu'elle fronce en grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle bouge…

Je me collais un peu plus à elle, son corps épousant le mien à la perfection, je posais ma main sur son ventre, le caressant avec une extrême douceur pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais je ne pus retenir un petit rire en la sentant se presser plus contre moi en ronronnant. Elle était tellement adorable, un vrai petit chat.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que nous étions ensemble, 3 magnifiques années de bonheur, de haut, de bas, à plusieurs reprise nous avions failli nous séparer, mais nous nous en sommes toujours sortie, et sans que les filles ne se rendent compte de rien. La discrétion était notre fort. Nous voulions garder cela pour nous, du moins pour l'instant. Mais aujourd'hui les choses vont changer, doivent changer. Nous étions toutes à Copenhague pour le championnat, pour notre dernière compétition ensemble, la dernière fois que nous serons vraiment toutes réunis, car à moins d'un miracle, cela ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite.

La tristesse s'empara de moi, j'avais tellement changé à leur contacte, a son contacte. J'avais réussis à m'ouvrir aux autres, à plus montrer ce que je ressens. Elle pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. A son contacte j'étais beaucoup plus heureuse, j'avais arrêté mes bêtises de scarification, j'avais arrêté de m'isoler, je sortais plus… Bref, j'étais devenue quelqu'un de meilleurs.

Mais comment avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle réussi à percer ma carapace ? Moi-même je l'ignorais, elle y était arrivée c'est tout ce qui comptait, elle me rendait heureuse et puis c'est tout. J'étais toujours dans mes pensées, continuant mes douces caresses. Revivant notre relation par flash-back.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Me revoilà, petit message pour dire que toute la fic sera postée aujourd'hui, mais en essayant de faire un chapitre par heure. Petit jeu commencé l'année dernière. Pour l'instant je resterais dans l'histoire, mais d'ici peu je m'en détacherais complétement (a la fin du film).**

 **Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Craspouille.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Et c'est comme ça que tout débuta.**

La musique a font dans la voiture, je conduisais, chantant et dansant sur mon siège. Moi folle ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Enfin bref, je me rendais à l'université, je me rendais enfin dans la cours des grands, loin de mes parents, enfin, de ma mère surtout, car mon père est prof dans mon campus. Regardant le GPS je vis qu'il ne me restait plus longtemps à faire. J'étais tellement impatiente d'y être, découvrir la vie d'étudiante.

Je savais également que le début serait compliqué, j'avais beau paraitre enjouée, sociales… je suis une personne très timides au début, je préfère largement me réfugier derrière mes platines ou dans un studio d'enregistrement. Je suis très mal à l'aise en publique, je bafouille légèrement, sauf quand je me sens attaquer où là je me renferme complétement.

Et me voilà arrivée, je me garais sur le parking et rejoignait les personnes chargé de nous répartir dans les chambres pour connaitre la mienne. Jà je me renferme complétement.

Et me voilà arrivée, je me garais sur le parking et rejoignait les personnes chargé de nous répartir dans les chambres pour connaitre la mienne. En passant devant ma résidence, je vis que décidément la fac accueillait tout le monde, entre les mecs gras qui notaient les filles et ceux qui venaient avec un tas de peluche. J'espérais tomber sur une colocataire cool et pas trop excentrique, mais je tombais sur une asiatique, à l'air ronchon et sectaire. Une merveilleuse année qui commence. En plus mon père vient me rendre visite, le summum de la honte, mon Dieu achevez moi.

Je décidais d'échapper à cette ambiance pesante en allant au forum des associations, tout y était, en parcourant les stands, je m'arrêtais sur ceux de musique et me fis accoster par une magnifique rousse. Son visage m'attira tout de suite, allongée, une chevelure de feu, de magnifiques yeux bleus… Mais la blonde m'exaspéra dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Je n'aime pas les blondes, vraiment pas.

Enfin bref, je réussis à me trouver un petit emploi dans la radio universitaire. Le soir en rentrant chez moi, je me connectais sur internet, et plus particulièrement sur un forum lesbien, nous discutions musique, film, sortie… ce soir-là, je reçus un message, une jeune femme souhaitant parler musique avec moi. Pourquoi pas après tout, elle était de l'université également. Sans m'en rendre compte j'y passais la soirée, ne faisant pas attention à l'heure.

La semaine se passa ainsi, partagée entre les cours, mon emploi à la station et mes longues discussions avec la jeune femme. Je me sentais bien en lui parlant, je ne sais pas comment elle faisait, mais a son contacte j'arrivais à m'ouvrir. Rapidement nous échangeâmes nos numéros de téléphone, se serait beaucoup plus facile pour communiquer.

Et s'est comme ça que tout débuta…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Quand la rousse veut me rendre folle.**

Nous étions le soir, je revenais de la station, j'étais courbaturée à force de porter les lourdes caisses de disques. Une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien, me déshabillant, j'enfilais mon peignoir et prenait tout se don j'avais besoin.

Il était tellement tard, je pensais que personne ne serait dans les douches. Je faisais souvent ma toilette tard le soir, la salle de bain, collective évidement, plus simple pour les orgies, étaient généralement vide. Je rentrais alors en chantant titanium, sans faire attention à la cabine fermée et aux deux paires de pieds qui dépassaient.

Commençant ma douche, je ne fis pas attention que quelqu'un s'était approchait et me regardait, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende parler.

 _\- Tu sais chanter ?_ me demanda-t-elle en me regardant

 _\- Oh t'es folle._ Lui répondis-je paniquée en refermant le rideau de douche et essayant de cacher ma nudité par n'importe quel moyen.

 _\- T'as une téciture qui monte jusqu'où ?_ m'interrogea-t-elle en rouvrant le rideau, ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêner de notre nudité mutuelle.

 _\- Une quoi ? oh bon sang._ je coupais l'eau et restais figée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

 _\- Il faut que tu auditionne pour les bellas_.

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur ce que tu dis tan que tu seras toute nue_

 _\- Je veux que tu y réfléchisses…_ Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, et attrapais le rideau de douche pour me cacher. Mais elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, chose qui me déstabilisa et me fis me tourner dos à elle.

 _\- Sérieusement t'as remarqué que j'étais nue ?_ J'essayais de la regarder comme je pouvais, elle semblait si passionnée à ce moment, s'en était dérangeant.

 _\- Tu chantais titanium non ?_ Cette remarque me fit sourire et la regarder dans les yeux, qu'elle était belle.

 _\- Tu connais David Guetta ?_

 _\- Tu crois peut être que je vis sur une ile déserte._ Elle affichait une moue un peu contrarié tellement adorable, mais son sourire revint vite. _Ouais, cette chanson m'allume._ Mais de quoi elle parle ? _Quand je l'entends ça m'excite._ Nan mais elle est sérieuse ?

 _\- C'est bien._ Je me sentais tellement gênée par cette situation, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec mon corps, je le trouvais trop mince bien que j'avais des formes ou il fallait.

 _\- Oui très, cette chanson me rend folle._ Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil en disant ça.

 _\- Ça va._ Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser et retourner sous sa cabine ?

 _\- Tu la chanterais pour moi_. Etait-ce mon imagination ou ses yeux s'était baladé sur mon dos.

 _\- Surement pas, non tu vas sortir de là._

 _\- Nan pas pour cette raison-là._ Elle fit une tête très drôle, mais son sourire était étrange, y avait-elle pensé ? _Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne chanteras pas_ _donc…_

Apparemment je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je lui fis un petit signe et elle leva les yeux. Je me tournais enfin et commençait à chanter, fixant son visage. Elle me rejoignit et se perdait dans mes yeux. Nos deux voix mélangées formaient un son magnifique. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, j'oubliais tout, ma nudité, la sienne, je lui offris même un petit sourire à la fin de la chanson. Mais j'eu le réflexe malheureux de baisser les yeux et de détailler son corps. Mh… magnifique. Un homme nous rejoint et fit un commentaire, je le renvoyais rapidement. Je pu enfin prendre ma douche tranquillement, mais son corps m'obsédait.

En rejoignant la chambre, j'enfilais un pyjama avant de me coucher, toujours hanté par la rousse. J'en rêvais toute la nuit et décidais de participer à l'audition.

Le lendemain, j'envoyais un sms à mon inconnue pour lui parler de cette audition, apparemment elle y serait aussi. Je proposais qu'on se rencontre à ce moment-là. C'est ainsi que je me rendis a l'audition, j'envoyais un sms a mon amie virtuelle mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Je restais alors dans les coulisses écoutant les prestations des autres candidats. Il y avait du niveau bien qu'apparemment ce n'était pas la meilleure année. Le stress commença à monter en moi, je ne connaissais pas la chanson et je détestais être le centre de l'attention, géniale, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour revoir la rousse.

Je m'avançais sur la scène et expliquais ma situation. En voyant le verre une idée me vint, quelque chose d'original mais pas tout à fait a capella. Je vis tout de suite l'étonnement de la rousse et la désapprobation de la blonde. Je commençais à chanter ne regardant que la rousse ou le verre. Le stress partis dès que je commençais à chanter et je pus enfin me détendre. A la fin de la représentation, la rousse semblait radieuse et la blonde énervée.

Une fois tout le monde passée, j'appelais ma copine virtuelle, c'est en fronçant les sourcils que je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Chloé, la magnifique rousse…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bon à partir de maintenant je commence à rajouter quelques éléments non présent dans le film et complétement sorti de mon imagination. Afin de ne pas complétement copier le film, je sauterais beaucoup de passage que je ne trouve pas intéressant dans cette histoire.**

 **Encore joyeux anniversaire mon amour.**

 **Chapitre 3 : De la première soirée aux premières représentations.**

J'avais été acceptée par les Bellas, je pourrais voir ma rousse plus souvent. J'étais aux anges, quand j'avais découvert qu'elle était ma correspondante internet, j'avais raccroché rapidement. Je n'avais cependant pas gardé le mystère très longtemps ayant du échanger nos numéros pour le groupe, elle m'avait d'ailleurs regardé bizarrement mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Le soir de l'initiation, je découvris et fit la connaissance des autres membres du groupe. Je sus tout de suite que j'allais bien m'entendre avec toutes, surtout avec grosse Amy, cette fille était juste magique. La cérémonie fut trop longue à mon gout, et un peu ridicule pour le serment, mais bon, au moins j'étais avec Chloé. Nous partîmes toutes pour la soirée d'intégration.

Malheureusement Jessy passa la soirée à me coller et me draguer. Il était gentils mais pas du tout mon genre. Je réussis à me débarrasser de lui et Chloé me rejoignit, magnifique comme a son habitude. Elle s'empara de mes mains et me rapprocha d'elle, ses lèvres très près des miennes, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle s'écraser contre les miennes. Je ne l'écoutais plus, trop concentrée sur cette bouche des plus attirantes.

Elle finit par partir chercher à boire et je pus enfin reprendre mes esprits. Jessy revint à l'attaque avec des verres.

 _Comptes-tu avoir mes faveurs en me soulant ? tu n'y arriveras pas._ Je lui souris taquine avant de m'emparer du verre et de le boire d'une traite.

 _Mh en effet, doucement._ Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

Je descendis des escaliers et rejoignais la rousse pour danser. Nous ne nous lâchions plus du regard, et c'est sans hésitation que je la raccompagnais le soir dans sa chambre. Je la couchais, et restais avec elle, madame était malade ayant beaucoup trop bus.

Sa colocataire dormait déjà en arrivant et nous dûmes nous serrer l'une contre l'autre pour dormir, enfin, elle dormi et moi je la regardais faire. Elle était vraiment magnifique, c'est à partir de ce moment que je pris cette habitude, la regarder dormir était tellement apaisant. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Le lendemain, personne n'étaient fraiches, mais il fallait s'entrainer. Ce fut très drôle, surtout avec Amy qui essayait absolument de tricher en échappant au cardio. J'avais adoré la danse surtout, quand Chloé était venu se coller à mon dos pour me montrer au mieux les enchainements. Mais absolument détesté l'entrainement en talons et l'attitude de nazie d'Aubrey, quelle peste cette nana, décidément ce ne serait pas ma copine celle-là.

Mais ce ne fut que le premier, les suivants étaient de pire en pire, mais au finale j'étais contente de faire partir de ce groupe de fille. L'ambiance était géniale, nous rigolions énormément et ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous taquiner les l'unes les autres jusqu'à notre premier concert pour une fraternité.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nous n'étions vraiment pas prête, ce fut une horreur. Evidement Aubrey s'en pris à tout le monde et particulièrement à Chloé. Je dus me retenir de lui mettre mon point dans la face, pour qui se prenait-elle à s'attaquer à ma rousse ainsi ? Attendez MA rousse ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je la connais à peine, je ne vais vraiment pas bien moi.

Je m'éloignais et fut bientôt rejointe par Chloé.

 _Elle ne voulait pas être méchante tu sais ? Elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile, dis-toi que son père fait pareille avec elle, mais en mille fois plus fort._ Me dit-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

 _Ce n'est pas une raison, elle n'avait pas a te crier dessus comme ça._ Je serrais doucement ses doigts, caresse le dos de sa main. J'aimais tellement ses petits contactes qui se faisait de plus en plus fréquemment.

 _J'ai bien vus._ Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiais ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de le lui demander qu'elle était déjà repartie. Cette femme me rendrait folle un jour, j'en étais convaincue, et malheureusement, je ne me trompais pas.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans nouvel accrochage, mais Jessy me colla toute la semaine. Je lui ai pourtant dit plusieurs fois que ce ne serait qu'un ami, mais il s'accrochait à mon plus grand désespoir. Et ma colocataire qui faisait toujours la tête et refusait de me parler ne me désignant que par « la blanche ».

Vint ensuite le Riff-off. Un très bon moment passé tous ensemble, une sorte de compétition amicale, enfin pour nous toutes sauf pour Aubrey. Nous nous amusions toutes et je restais collée à Chloé toute la soirée, provoquant un contacte à chaque instant.

Après cette soirée, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Avant de quitter Chloé, je déposais un baiser appuyé sur sa joue, très très près de ses lèvres, je lui souris avant de filer.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bon, un peu de retard sur le timing mais bon… Voici la suite.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Premier baiser et compétition.**

Suite au riff-off, mes relations s'intensifièrent avec les filles du groupes, mais s'empirèrent avec Aubrey. Je ne sais pourquoi, elle s'en prenait de plus en plus à nous, et je déteste me sentir agresser sans raison valable, alors du coup je lui rentrais dedans aussi. Cette situation devenait pesante pour tout le monde, et particulièrement pour Chloé qui se retrouvait très souvent entre nous.

La compétition Régionale gagnée, une fois sortie du commissariat, je rejoignais ma chambre où toutes les filles m'attendaient. La réunion fut éprouvante, Aubrey campait sur ses positions et la réunion se finit là. Mes amies commencèrent à sortir mais Chloé resta là.

 _Je voulais te dire Becs, ta musique est géniale, tu devrais t'imposer plus._ Me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

 _Merci, mais t'as bien vus, elle ne me laissera jamais._ Je m'installais a ses cotés alors que sa main s'emparait tout de suite de ma main.

 _C'est dommage._ Nos regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre, je la sentais se rapprocher, mais je détournais la tête. _Je devrais y aller, il se fait tard._

 _Oui._

Je me levais à sa suite et la raccompagnais à la porte. Au moment de nous dire au revoir, je la pris doucement dans mes bras, ses lèvres s'étaient posées à la commissure des miennes, l'avait-elle fait exprès ? Je ne saurais vous le dire, mais le geste était très doux. Je posais ma bouche sur sa joue et m'y attardais plus que nécessaire. Nos visages se reculèrent pour nous regarder, et c'est au ralenti que nous nous approchions de nouveau, nos lèvres se touchant enfin. Le baiser fut doux, tendre, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Nous nous éloignâmes finalement et elle partit sans demander son reste.

Par la suite, elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, regrettait-elle ? Moi ce n'était pas le cas. Le jour des demi-finales arriva vite. Le voyage en bus fut très drôle, enfin pour nous avec l'attaque d'Amy et la réaction de Cynthia-Rose. Et puis la voix de Chloé retenti dans l'habitacle, elle semblait dans son monde et fut très étonnée quand le groupe la rejoint. Toutes se penchèrent vers moi et attendirent que je les rejoigne. Chose que je fis en souriant, c'était la première fois que je me lâchais vraiment.

Ce fut ensuite le début des emmerdes, la panne, le voyage avec les tremblemakers. L'ennui total du jury et ma petite impro. Chloé qui s'interpose comme toujours, mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur, la coupe était pleine et une phrase malheureuse sortie de ma bouche.

 _Aubrey non._ Intervint Chloé, apparemment très mal à l'aise

 _Non, ca va, ne fait pas semblant d'avoir le droit de t'exprimer dans ce groupe._ Je sus dès le début de ma phrase que j'étais allée trop loin, je me sentis tellement mal en voyant ses magnifiques yeux bleus se voiler de tristesse.

La goutte d'eau fut quand Jessy s'en mêla, j'explosais et fuyais une fois de plus. Comme à chaque fois, je me renfermais complétement dans ma carapace et me coupais complétement du monde, ne sortant de ma chambre que pour les cours et mon emploi à la radio.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : le temps du pardon.**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, les vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Je dormais le jour et vivais la nuit. Elles me manquaient, toute, la première semaine de vacances était passée quand je reçus un message de la belle rousse.

 _« Je suis à l'hôpital, je sors du bloc, viens s'il te plait. »_

Je ne mis pas longtemps à me décider et filer directement à l'hôpital, j'étais contente qu'elle ait fait le premier pas, mais j'étais tout de même inquiète. J'arrivais rapidement et me précipitais dans sa chambre.

Je n'avais pas mis longtemps, mais elle s'était endormie, elle était tellement belle. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil et le rapproche du lit. Doucement je m'empare de sa main et la caresse tendrement en attendant son réveille. Je ne sais combien de temps on resta ainsi, une infirmière passa a un moment j'en profitais pour aller me chercher un café, à mon retour dans la chambre elle était réveillée.

 _Hey, comment te sens tu ? N'essais pas de parler, tu dois reposer tes cordes vocale, répond moi avec ton téléphone._ Je lui souris et prit son portable pour lui donner, en l'allumant je vis qu'une photo de nous deux, tendrement enlacé lui servait de fond d'écrans.

 _« merci d'être venu, je voulais pas resté seule et j'ai rien dit aux autres »_ Elle affichait une moue boudeuse tellement adorable. Je me senti fondre instantanément.

 _D'accord, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, mais j'étais à bout de nerfs. Et… Tu me manque._ Je baissais les yeux à cette révélation, mais doucement elle releva ma tête en glissant un doigt sous mon menton.

 _« Hey c'est rien, je comprends t'inquiète pas._ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué » Un large sourire étirait nos lèvres.

Je me levais et déposais un doux baiser sur son front, ses joues, son nez, doucement j'effleurais ses lèvres dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte se contacte et m'embrasse. Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Nous soupirâmes de bien être en échangeant notre second baiser depuis des semaines. Je m'assis à ses cotés sur le lit, sans jamais rompre notre baiser qui se faisait plus profond, j'appuyais mes mains de part et d'autre de son corps tandis que les siennes venaient se perdre dans mes cheveux. C'est à bout de souffle que nous rompîmes se baiser, nous regardant toujours dans les yeux. Je l'embrassais encore, et encore, jusqu'à la fin des visites, ce jour-là nous parlâmes peu, préférant profiter l'une de l'autre.

Je revenais tous les jours, nous apprenions à nous connaitre plus en détail, je compris mieux sa relation avec Aubrey. Elles avaient été ensembles toutes leur deuxième année de fac. Mais elles avaient rompus quand Chloé l'avait trompé, c'est pour ça qu'elle se laissait faire et encaissait les reproche d'Aubrey.

Je ressentis de la jalousie en sachant ça, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment été avant, cela m'étonna beaucoup d'ailleurs. Ma jalousie augmenta quand elle reçut un sms d'Aubrey et que son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

 _Que dit-elle ?_ Ma voix était dure, et je devais afficher une moue boudeuse ce qui élargit un peu plus son sourire.

 _« je rêve ou tu es jalouse ?_ les footlose ont été disqualifiés pour les finals, on est donc sélectionné. Début des répétitions à la rentrée. » Elle affichait un sourire taquin et je me renfrognais encore plus.

 _Oh c'est cool, tu pourras revoir tout le monde._ Je baissais doucement la tête en repensant au groupe, elles me manquaient vraiment ces tordues.

 _« tu pourrais venir tu sais »_ Elle avait pris ma main et la serrait doucement.

 _Pas sûr qu'Aubrey accueillerais cette nouvelle avec le sourire, je n'aimerais pas créer de nouvelles tensions._

 _« non t'inquiète pas, et c'est moi qui te le demande »_ La garce, elle affichait cette magnifique frimousse implorante qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois, elle l'avait très bien comprit.

 _Bon d'accord, je vais y réfléchir._ Cette réponse sembla lui convenir car elle vint m'embrasser avec tendresse.

Une fois le chirurgien passé, nous rentrâmes enfin au campus. Ma colocataire n'était pas encore revenue de vacance, j'avais alors la chambre pour moi seule et avait demandé à Chloé de venir passer la fin de la semaine avec moi. Ce fut le paradis, elle venait avec moi à la station, nous dormions ensemble, regardions des films… Bref des moments de rêve.

J'avais décidé de rejoindre les Bellas, mais était affreusement en retard, comme toujours. En arrivant dans le gymnase, je les retrouvais entrain de se battre. Après un long moment, elles ont enfin réussis à se calmer et nous nous sommes toutes assises en cercles. Nous avons tous discuté et trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Aubrey. Il faudrait quand même que j'apprenne à la connaitre.


End file.
